Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to a flexible draw latch for a camera housing.
Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used in outdoors and sports environments. In order to allow for the safe use of cameras in such environments, the cameras need to be secured to camera mounts, which in turn can be secured to, for example, sports equipment, vehicles, or a user. One such means for securing a camera to a camera mount is a camera housing that securely encloses or partially encloses a camera. A user's experience with a camera housing can be diminished by difficult or complicated mechanisms for securing a camera within or removing a camera from the camera housing. In addition, the user's experience can be further complicated if the user wishes to completely enclose the camera for use in an environment that can damage the camera, such as underwater.